Episode:09
|writer = Hideaki Anno Akio Satsukawa |aired = 29-Nov-1995 |prev = Episode 08 |next = Episode 10 }} "Moment and Heart Together" is the ninth episode of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Overview Asuka moves into Shinji and Misato's apartment where he and Misato live. As Asuka adjusts to Japan, the Angel Israfel attacks. After apparently being defeated, Israfel splits into two identical copies and defeats both Units 01 and 02. In desperation the UN takes the drastic step of dropping an N² bomb on the Angel, temporarily disabling it and giving NERV six days to find a way to defeat it. They determine that both parts of the Angel must be defeated perfectly simultaneously, so Misato puts Shinji and Asuka in a training regimen which has them spending as much time together as possible in order to synchronize their actions to pull off a coordinated dual attack set to a timed dance routine. Asuka and Shinji do not take well to such close conditions however, and the training is deemed a failure. Nevertheless, Shinji and Asuka are able pull off the routine almost flawlessly, destroying the Angel. Synopsis Episode 09This episode takes place soon after the previous one's end, with Asuka's introduction in the school. opens with a series of camera shots of Asuka in the school, and then Asuka is shown opening her shoe locker full of love letters which she steps on. Then we learn that the pictures were taken and are being sold by Kensuke and Toji. Shinji arrives on campus and Asuka greets him with a cheerful "Guten Morgen," and asks if the First Child isn't there. Spotting her, Asuka doesn't wait for Shinji to introduce her, instead, taking matters into her own hands by introducing herself. Asuka offers to be good friends with Rei, saying it will be "convenient", but gets perplexed when Rei answers, "If I'm ordered to, I'll do it." After witnessing this conversation, Toji wonders if only weirdos are chosen to be Evangelion pilots. At headquarters, Kaji meets with Ritsuko. Ritsuko, who is seemingly used to Kaji's behavior, smiles and notes that Misato is watching them. When Misato demands to know why he is still in Japan, Kaji reveals that he is staying there "on loan", and offers the three of them go out like their college days, and suddenly, the alarm began to ring; an Angel is approaching. cuts Israfel in half, splitting it in two entities]] The on-station cruiser Haruna''The patrolling cruiser Haruna, which detects Israfel, is named for a . reports that a large object has been detected approaching the Kii peninsula; the seventh Angel, Israfel, has begun its attack. Shinji and Asuka are sortied in Unit-01 and Unit-02This marks the first time that Unit-01 and Unit-02 are deployed at the same time.. Though they have been ordered to work together, Asuka takes the lead and bisects Israfel with a single blow. Shinji is momentarily impressed, until the two halves revive as separate Angels. We then cut to the aftermath of the battle, in which both pilots were defeated, and their Evas ended up upside down. At their debriefing, they bicker about who was at fault, and are lectured by Kozo Fuyutsuki. we are also told that the task of stopping the Angel was transferred to the U.N., who used an N² Mine, which destroyed 28% of its body, leaving it to regenerate over the course of six days. Meanwhile, since Commander Ikari is absent, Misato is put in charge of NERV, and talks with Ritsuko about the bills and Ritsuko, who have a plan for the next battle, tells Misato that the plan isn't hers, but Kaji's. Shinji returns home, while he thinks no one is in, but gets surprised that his room has been taken by Asuka, and comments at this point that she would rather move in with Kaji, and complains about how Japanese people live, and get surprised when Misato barges in to notify them about their plan. The plan to defeat Israfel was: a coordinated simultaneous attack on each half's core. Shinji and Asuka must be in total accord in order for this mission to succeed, so it is decided that Asuka must move in with Misato and Shinji, and that the two of them will spend all of their time together in the few days remaining until it is believed Israfel will resume its attack, despite them refusing the plan at first. Toji and Kensuke drop by to visit Shinji, and are surprised when they meet Hikari, who has come to visit Asuka. All three are shocked that Shinji and Asuka are living together and even matching outfits yet again, until the situation is explained to them when Misato comes back with Rei. The training seems to be partially successful, as Shinji and Asuka speak the same lines in unison when they answer the door. But, they still have a lot of work to do. They are training to synchronize their movements by touching the same spots on separate twister mats, but constantly get it wrong. Asuka blames Shinji, but when Misato asks Rei, who is there observing, to give it a try, she and Shinji synch perfectly on the first try. Humiliated, Asuka runs from the room, prompting Hikari to command Shinji to follow her saying "You made a girl cry!". When he finds her, Asuka promises to "pay back" Misato and Rei for humiliating her. They then continue their training. and Evangelion Unit-01 destroy the Core of Israfel.]] The night before the battle, Misato has to work late, so she won't return home early. When Asuka hears this, while stepping out of the shower, she hints to Shinji that they are all alone. When she doesn't get any response, she storms into Misato's room to sleep aloneSome of this episode shots appear later in episode 22 during Arael's attack on her.. Later that night, she sleepwalks into Shinji's futon. He intends to kiss her, but stops when she calls for her mother while she is sleeping. He realizes that she's just a child herself. Back at headquarters, Kaji gropes Misato on the elevator and kisses her; she persists only halfheartedly. A little later, Ritsuko teases Misato about her relationship with Kaji. Command Center team's reactions to Asuka and Shinji's bickering immediately after defeating Israfel]] The day of the battle arrives. Shinji and Asuka launch their coordinated assault to music selected by KajiThis is the only time in the series that the "5 minutes of internal power, but only one minute at maximum usage" rule explained in Episode 03 is followed. At all other times, Evas have 5 minutes of Internal Battery power.. The plan works perfectly, except that after destroying both cores with a flying dropkick, they miss their landing and fall in a heap. The episode ends with them bickering over whose fault it is. Notes and References * What Rei read is Luke 15:11-32 - The Parable of the Lost Son of Luther Bibel 1545.http://forum.evageeks.org/post/44056/Rei-can-read-German/#44056 * This is one of the first of two episodes in which Shinji refers to Asuka as "Soryu". Ending with Episode 10, he starts referring to her by her first name; most likely because they've grown accustomed with living together, and she is no longer "new" to Tokyo-3. * Like Episode 08, Episode 09's end credits are tinted red, in honor of the arrival of Asuka and Evangelion Unit-02 in Japan. * A sign behind Misato says that NERV HQ's post office is located on Level B-09. * This is the only episode in which Toji wears the school uniform of Class 2-A, though he only wears it when he and Kensuke go to Misato's apartment to check in on Shinji and at their subsequent party there. * When Asuka in Unit-02 jumps onto a building to attack Israfel the first time, the building's sign reads "Studio Fantasia", a Gainax subsidiary involved in animating '' . * This is the last episode that shows Ramiel's corpse in Tokyo-3. Category:Episodes